1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wearing apparel, and more particularly to pants, trousers, shorts and the like.
2. Prior Art
Aesthetics and comfort are often at odds in the design of garments having pants portions. On the one hand, it is usually desired that such a garment present a pleasing appearance while the wearer is walking, bending, squatting, or sitting, or otherwise assuming any other position that might be typically assumed in the course of a day. On the other hand, it is desired that such garments be comfortable to the wearer if sitting, squatting or in any other position that might typically be assumed. In particular, it is undesirable to some to have pants be baggy due simply to the need for a garment which is comfortable and does not restrict movement in the thigh, crotch and buttocks area.
Pants garments, constructed in the conventional manner are such that the comfort of the wearer is less than optimum, and have been known to be an outright cause of women's vaginal irritations, sometimes leading to cutaneous nerve damage, as well as some cases of infertility in men. It is found that the wearer may experience some discomfort in the thigh area while sitting or crouching, even in pants in which the crotch of the garment is normally an inch or more away from the crotch while wearer is standing. The ride-up or bind which occurs in such positions make the pants feel tight and uncomfortable to the wearer while irritating the inner thigh area.
The problem of providing conventional garments having pants portions suitable for everyday use that are both aesthetically acceptable from the point of view of being comfortable but not too baggy in the crotch area has been solved by the inventions described and claimed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,371,989 and 4,488,317 both issued to the present inventor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,989 generally concerns form-fitting garments of the type generally worn for dancing, exercise or similar activities. That invention solved the problem of crotch bind and ride-up in such garments in an aesthetically pleasing manner through the use of a crotch piece which was fabricated of material stretchable in at least one direction. U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,317 generally concerns pants-like garments having a seamless crotch construction using conventional straight line shaped pants portions which accommodate the crotch piece of U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,989. Subsequent to these inventions, however, through further thorough research, the positive conclusion was reached that the pant legs must be shaped at the upper inseam so as to conform to the natural anatomical shape of the thigh. Otherwise, the pant legs will fold when standing and pull along the thigh and seat when stressed due to any physical activity of the wearer. Thus, a garment having structural similarities to the garment described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,488,317 and 4,371,989 having specially anatomically designed pants portions which accommodate the crotch portion could enhance the comfort of conventional pants for all members of our society who have need for them, as well as eliminate the health risk heretofore resulting from the wearing of tight form-fitting pants which are seamed at a cross section in the upper inner thigh and crotch.